Night Call - Partie 2
by Kazu Naniwa
Summary: [HxK] La suite de ma fic publiée en version publique.
1. Chapter 1

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Apres de longues années de tergiversation sur le sujet, je suis aujourd'hui disposée à publier Night Call dans son intégralité. La partie publique sera rated T dans un premier temps mais la seconde partie sera publiée sous le filtre M.  
Sérieusement, cette fic est un magnifique exemple de Plot What Plot ? donc il faut aimer le genre. Mais depuis 10 ans, c'est LA fic qui m'a valu le plus de demandes puisque – même si elle est loin d'être une de mes meilleures histoires – elle semble avoir suscité l'intérêt et la curiosité des lecteurs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la fin XD

 **PARTIE 2**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Kazuha regardait le plafond blanc qui se dessinait au-dessus d'elle. Elle étendit les bras et les jambes sur toute la surface du lit sur lequel elle était allongée. Elle sentait le contact moelleux de la couette sous son corps. L'oreiller blanc était frais sous sa nuque. Les draps maintenant froisses sentait la lavande. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici ? Elle tourna la tête vers la table de nuit pour consulter son téléphone portable. Une heure ? Deux heures ? Elle n'aura su le dire avec certitude. Une mèche de longs cheveux noirs lui glissa devant les yeux. Elle les repoussa rapidement derrière elle en se relevant et chercha à tâtons son ruban pour les attacher. Il n'était visiblement pas sur le lit. Elle se redressa et commença à regarder par terre quand une mélodie familière s'éleva derrière elle. C'était le portable de Heiji. Elle se retourna et s'empara sans réfléchir du téléphone. Elle regarda l'écran et se leva brusquement. Son sourire fit place à de l'embarras.

\- C'est ta mère Heiji ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Cria-t-elle en direction de la porte dans le coin de la chambre.

Le jeune homme lui répondit sans sortir de la salle de bain :

\- Ce qu'on va leur dire ? Mais la vérité, voyons !

Le visage de Kazuha pâlit immédiatement.

\- ... La vérité ?... Tu plaisantes ?

\- Tu sais Heiji, ...ça ne me dérange pas !

Alors qu'il se frottait énergiquement la tête avec une des serviettes blanches de l'hôtel, Heiji perçut la présence de son amie à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il était venu s'asperger d'eau glacée pour calmer ses esprits et avait fini par se passer directement la tête sous le robinet afin d'obtenir un meilleur effet. Bien qu'il ait parfaitement entendu la dernière phrase de Kazuha, il ne répondait pas. Le corps à demi penche au-dessus du lavabo, il fixait le reflet de sa meilleure amie dans le miroir devant lui. Sa queue de cheval se balançait de manière insouciante dans son cou. Avec le linge de toilette qui lui tombait de la sorte devant les yeux, il aurait parié que Kazuha n'avait pas repéré son regard.

\- Tu m'as entendu ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte.

Le regard du jeune homme détaillait discrètement la silhouette de la jeune femme. La blancheur immaculée de la peau du cou. La rondeur d'une poitrine qui paraissait généreuse. Le mouvement gracieux que soulignaient les hanches. Quand diable son corps avait-il commencé à dessiner toutes ces courbes ? Et depuis quand y était-il lui-même sensible ? Il était incapable de répondre à ces questions. Dans le miroir, Kazuha penchait doucement la tête sur le côté, laissant ainsi les mèches de ses cheveux lui caresser librement la nuque. Elle releva ensuite une main vers son visage, frôlant légèrement au passage le contour de son buste qui bougea dans un infime mouvement. Le jeune homme sentit alors les effets de sa contemplation prendre forme au niveau de son bassin.

 _« Ah quoi ça sert que j'essaie de me refroidir les sens si tu viens directement ici pour me provoquer ? »_

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, la jeune fille croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

\- A quoi tu joues, Monsieur le détective ?

Mais Heiji avait recommence à se frotter vigoureusement le cuir chevelu. Croyant qu'il ne l'avait définitivement pas entendue, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et lui empoigna subitement le bras.

\- Heiji !

\- Woaaah !

Ce dernier s'interrompit, surprit et elle en profita pour se coller contre lui en souriant.

\- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !? ARRETE CA !

Kazuha se figea, stupéfaite. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se dévisageaient. Le visage de Heiji affichait également une expression interloquée. L'adolescente ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé son ami à crier de la sorte mais décida d'attendre prudemment sa réaction.

 _« Ça craint ! »_ se dit le jeune détective.  
 _« Il faut à tout pris que je rattrape ce coup-là ! »_

\- Je... je suis désolé, lança-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

\- ... Ce n'est rien, répondit Kazuha en relâchant doucement son bras. Mais pourquoi tu as crié tout d'un coup ?

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent tandis que ses joues se coloraient à nouveau.

 _« Comme si je pouvais te dire comme ça que j'ai à nouveau subitement envie de toi... »_

Devant son air ahuri, Kazuha fronça légèrement les sourcils. Heiji détourna les yeux vers un coin du plafond et se mit à rire nerveusement en portant une main derrière sa nuque. Malgré son profond embarras, il savait cependant que son amie avait en tête la même idée que lui. Simplement, le manque d'expérience le faisait agir de façon maladroite.

 _« Si je ne m'y prends pas mieux, elle va vraiment penser que je suis un pauvre type. »_

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Cela pouvait marcher ! Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et dit à Kazuha en lui lançant un clin d'œil :

\- Il ne reste plus que ça à faire !

\- ?

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille sentit une masse moelleuse et humide s'abattre sur son visage et lui recouvrir son champ de vision.

\- Bon, je vais m'acheter un hamburger au Welcome Burger* !

Et tandis qu'elle se débattait avec la serviette qu'il lui avait jetée sur la tête, elle entendit les pas de son ami quitter la salle de bain.

\- Heiji !

Elle posa distraitement le linge sur le rebord du lavabo et se précipita dans la chambre.

\- Heiji attend !

Mais la pièce était vide.

 _A suivre..._

 _Note * : « Welcome Burger » est le nom du Mac Do dans DC._


	2. Chapter 2

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Apres de longues années de tergiversation sur le sujet, je suis aujourd'hui disposée à publier Night Call dans son intégralité. La partie publique sera rated T dans un premier temps mais la seconde partie sera publiée sous le filtre M.  
Sérieusement, cette fic est un magnifique exemple de Plot What Plot ? donc il faut aimer le genre. Mais depuis 10 ans, c'est LA fic qui m'a valu le plus de demandes puisque – même si elle est loin d'être une de mes meilleures histoires – elle semble avoir suscité l'intérêt et la curiosité des lecteurs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la fin XD

 **PARTIE 2**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?

Elle fit un pas vers le lit quand elle sentit soudain une forme surgir de derrière la porte et la faire basculer sur le matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?!

Des mains lui agrippèrent les hanches et commencèrent à la chatouiller doucement. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Un sourire satisfait se dessina alors sur le visage de son compagnon.

\- Heiji ! ... Arrêtes, Ha, Ha, Ha !

Elle essayait de se dégager de cette étreinte mais le jeune homme n'avait clairement pas l'intention de la laisser s'échapper comme ça. Il enjamba le corps de la jeune fille et s'empara de ses deux bras qu'il bloqua à l'aide d'une main, puis les maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est vicieux ça Heiji. Je ne peux pas me défendre comme ça.

\- Qui a dit que je comptais te laisser faire ?

Avec sa main encore libre, il recommença alors à lui infliger le même supplice. Kazuha prise de fous rire se débattait comme elle le pouvait mais son compagnon était bien plus lourd qu'elle. Elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se dégager. Heiji, qui se délectait de la douce torture qu'il était en train de lui infliger, était à son tour gagné par les rires. La voyant tourner la tête sur le côté à intervalles réguliers, il réalisa alors qu'elle devait être gênée par sa queue de cheval. Il s'arrêta donc un instant et utilisa sa main libre pour lui défaire gentiment son ruban.

\- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Il te gène non ? Alors je te l'enlève.

Bien qu'amis très proches, ils n'avaient que très rarement eu l'occasion d'avoir des gestes intimes entre eux. La bienséance japonaise ne permettait pas (et ce particulièrement à deux adolescents de sexe opposé) d'avoir de contact physique. Heiji et Kazuha n'étaient donc guère habitues à se toucher franchement que lors de quelques occasionnelles séances de chatouilles. Le jeune homme avait ainsi choisi cette optique pour essayer de les relaxer tous les deux après l'épisode désastreux de la salle de bain, mais il sentait visiblement que son amie restait nerveuse quand il entreprenait d'autres gestes moins familiers. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer donc il devait se montrer patient. C'est pourquoi il se remit à la titiller doucement.

La position était légèrement inconfortable pour Kazuha qui sentait une forme rigide faire pression au niveau de son jean. L'espace d'un instant, elle regretta de ne pas avoir choisi une tenue plus adéquate, comme une jupe. Puis, ses rires étant en train de s'apaiser, le jeune homme redoubla soudain d'efforts à la chatouiller. Kazuha en oublia toutes ses réflexions à mesure que son hilarité redoublait.

\- Par pitié, ha ha ha ! ... Heiji, Ha ha !... Arrête, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha !

Enivré par les rires de sa compagne, Heiji se mit à penser à d'autres formes de délices qu'il pouvait lui infliger. La jeune femme observa un léger changement dans le regard de son compagnon. Une lueur de malice mais également de gourmandise venaient de s'y installer. Elle le vit alors se pencher sur sa nuque dans un mouvement lent et délicat. Son cœur recommença à s'emballer. Elle ferma les yeux. Quelques instants après, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Heiji contre son cou. Sa respiration semblait s'être aussi accélérée. Sa peau fut parcourue de frissons au moment où les lèvres du garçon rencontrèrent sa nuque. Sans y penser, elle laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il poursuivait doucement ses caresses. Tout son être était parcouru d'émotions contradictoires entre le désir qui brulait de plus en plus intensément dans son ventre, la crainte de faire face a quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais également la honte de dévoiler ces aspects si intimes de sa personnalité. Elle ne voulait pas hausser la voix. Après tout, personne d'autre qu'elle-même ne la connaissait sous cet angle si impudique. Malgré sa décision d'aller jusqu'au bout, la gêne s'était emparée d'elle au point qu'elle devait concentrer ses efforts pour réprimer les gémissements que lui inspiraient les caresses de son ami.

Ce dernier sentant qu'elle se contractait à nouveau leva les yeux vers elle. Découvrant la crispation de son visage, il décida de relâcher doucement la pression de sa main qui maintenait les bras de la jeune fille prisonniers. Il les vit alors glisser lentement le long de son corps et il en profita pour s'emparer du menton de son amie de sa main libre. Malgré ses traits encore tirés, elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Décontracte-toi, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas. Laisse-toi aller.

Sans attendre, il recommença à lui couvrir le cou de baisers et décida de s'attaquer à l'oreille qui s'offrait gentiment à lui sous la masse de longs cheveux noirs et fins. Mais à peine ses lèvres s'étaient-elles emparées du lobe de son amie que celle-ci ne put contenir le long soupir sensuel qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le garçon, encouragé par cette réaction, accentua sa torture pour la simple satisfaction de l'entendre prolonger son plaisir, mais la jeune fille se mit soudain à protester :

\- A.. Arrête !... Heiji... S'il te plait !

Sans insister un instant de plus, il recula. Kazuha tentait de s'asseoir sur le lit et affichait un visage confus.

 _« Tu vas trop vite espèce d'imbécile ! »_ se reprocha-t-il mentalement.

Tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour à côté d'elle, Kazuha aperçut son meilleur ami soupirer discrètement. Sur son visage pouvaient se lire de la contrariété et de la frustration.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai poussé à arrêter ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui quand même... »_

Elle continua à évaluer le jeune homme du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle regagnait ses esprits. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui ce soir-là. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre tout à fait le doigt sur ce détail. Devant elle se trouvait le Heiji qu'elle avait toujours connu mais également un être totalement différent. Le détective franc et sûr de lui s'opposait à un homme maladroit et hésitant. Pourtant, Kazuha était impressionnée par la douceur des gestes qu'il essayait de lui prodiguer. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle appréciait énormément ces efforts.

 _« Il mérite bien que tu lui accordes ta confiance non ? Après tout il a promis de ne pas aller au-delà de ce que tu souhaitais. »_

Elle le vit alors se passer la main droite sur le visage. La cicatrice au dos de sa main était encore nettement visible. Elle raviva dans l'esprit de la jeune fille d'anciens et précieux souvenirs. Elle se remémora entre autres comment elle lui avait elle-même infligé cette blessure et comment son ami avait réagi.

 _« Si tu bouges, je te tue ! »_

Malgré tous les doutes qu'elle avait pu nourrir à ce sujet, elle était presque sûre ce soir-là que le sens de ces paroles allait au-delà de l'affection amicale comme elle le croyait jusqu'alors. Sans y penser, elle tendit lentement la main vers celle de Heiji et se mit à l'embrasser délicatement.

Le jeune homme bien que surpris par cette soudaine entreprise, dévisagea son amie tout en la laissant agir à sa guise. Il reconnut dans son regard un profond élan d'affection qui lui était familier. Voilà une attitude qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à la jeune femme. Rassure de la voir de nouveau redevenue elle-même, il ferma les paupières afin de mieux s'abandonner à la sensation qu'il jugea, ma foi, fort agréable et sensuelle. Après s'être quelque peu attardées sur sa main, les lèvres de la jeune fille remontèrent progressivement le long de son bras, s'éternisant longuement sur chacun de ses muscles. Une main aventureuse s'agrippa également à son T-shirt noir et commença à lui caresser le torse. Pour le jeune homme, la sensation était bien plus douce que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'à ce jour.

Quand Kazuha sentit sous ses doigts les battements de cœur du jeune homme, elle releva la tête et se mit à son tour à l'observer. Ses pulsations étaient incroyablement rapides. Il se tenait immobile, toujours assis dans la même position, les paupières closes et la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière. Ses lèvres faiblement entrouvertes laissaient échapper d'infime soupirs lorsqu'elle s'attardait sur des coins de son torse qui devaient être plus sensibles. Un léger sourire se dessina sur la figure de la jeune fille. Elle avait en effet une irrésistible envie de provoquer chez lui d'autres émotions, de découvrir un visage qu'il ne dévoilait jamais publiquement, c'est pourquoi ses mains descendirent le long de son ventre et se glissèrent sous les pans de ses vêtements. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Le contact des doigts contre sa peau provoqua chez le jeune homme un léger râle de satisfaction. Cependant, rapidement gênée dans ses explorations, la jeune fille décida ainsi d'essayer de se débarrasser du T-shirt en le ramenant en haut de la poitrine de son amant. Elle voulait à la fois voir et caresser ce buste qu'elle avait maintes fois eu l'occasion d'admirer sans jamais pouvoir espérer le toucher.

Sentant soudain les mains délicates le délaisser pour se débattre avec ses habits, Heiji ouvrit alors les yeux et décida de venir prêter main forte à la jeune fille en retirant une bonne fois pour toute ce vêtement gênant. Devant son petit air mutin, il lui adressa un affectueux sourire et se chargea de l'affaire. Quand il retira sa tête du T-shirt, Kazuha regardait fixement son torse. Ses yeux semblaient étrangement troubles.

\- Kazuha ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard confus que le détective ne sut déchiffrer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer un changement si soudain d'émotions. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à la question quand soudain, Kazuha se cambra en arrière et commença à déboutonner le premier bouton de son chemisier.

A ton tour, dit-elle dans un sourire à demi-embarrassé.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Suite à un accident, je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de la mise à jour de cette fic durant le mois dernier. Je vais essayer de mettre à jour la fin de cette fic de façon plus régulière à partir de maintenant. Je m'excuse d'avance si je n'arrive pas à poster toutes les semaines.

 **PARTIE 2**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Comme le jeune détective ne réagissait pas, Kazuha lui prit une main et le guida jusqu'au second bouton de son chemisier. En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait juste trouvé adorablement mignon l'air complètement ahuri que son ami arborait, mais à ce moment-là, elle était trop absorbée dans ses réflexions pour ça. En effet, lorsqu'Heiji eut ôté son T-shirt, le regard de Kazuha fut attiré par un objet qui pendait contre sa poitrine. Il portait le talisman qu'elle lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt. Pourtant, elle savait que son ami, même s'il disait y accorder moins d'importance qu'il ne le faisait réellement, portait habituellement ce porte bonheur dans la poche d'une chemise ou d'un pantalon. Alors pourquoi donc l'avait-il mis autour de son cou ce jour-là ? Elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question.

Face à l'insistance de la jeune fille, Heiji avait finalement dégrafé un à un les boutons de son chemisier blanc. Il l'attira ensuite à lui et tout en couvrant son cou et son visage de baisers, il fit délicatement glisser le vêtement le long de ses épaules. Le contact de la peau et le parfum suave de la jeune femme avaient sur lui un puissant effet aphrodisiaque. Mais ce que convoitait maintenant Heiji était à portée de sa main. Doucement, il fit descendre sa main gauche du sommet de l'épaule laiteuse de la jeune fille le long de la bretelle de son sous-vêtement. Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, une voix tentait encore de calmer ses instincts trop vifs, mais la tentation était devenue beaucoup trop forte à présent. Tout en caressant le galbe du sein de son amie, il glissa les doigts sous la dentelle de la lingerie.

\- Dis, Heiji... tenta de demander Kazuha entre deux soupirs.

\- Mhmm ?

\- Pourquoi tu portes ton talisman ... mmm ... autour du cou... aujourd'hui ?

Mais le jeune homme se contenta de continuer son exploration sans lui prêter attention. Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi ? redemanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Faisant une fois de plus fi de son intervention, ses doigts se baladèrent le long de ses hanches avant de remonter progressivement dans son dos jusqu'à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Il se pencha sur son visage et plongea dans son regard émeraude. Comprenant intuitivement sa question silencieuse, elle hocha la tête en guise d'invitation. L'instant d'après, le fermoir sauta et le sous-vêtement fut jeté négligemment au bord du lit. La lycéenne réitéra sa question tout en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Ce dernier détaillait minutieusement les formes gracieuses qui avaient fait leur apparition devant lui.

\- Heiji, mais répond moi ! Insista-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

\- Tais-toi donc, lui répondit-il négligemment dans un sourire.

Elle bascula son buste en avant afin de pouvoir caresser sa chevelure à pleines mains. Le contact de la peau laiteuse contre la peau mate les électrisa tous les deux. Entre eux deux, leurs talismans respectifs s'entrechoquaient dans un mouvement régulier.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ne pas me répondre tu sais, lui chuchota-t-elle doucement à l'oreille.

Heiji fit une légère moue alors que ses mains lui caressaient maintenant les reins.

\- Tu es vraiment obstinée ma parole !

Son visage glissa lentement vers la naissance de ses seins faisant jaillir chez la jeune fille une sensation de volupté. Encore quelque peu conscient des limites qu'ils étaient en train de franchir mutuellement, Heiji se fit la réflexion que si un jour le père de Kazuha venait à apprendre ce qu'ils avaient entrepris tous les deux ce jour-là, il en paierait sans aucun doute très chèrement les conséquences. Mais le son de la voix chaude de son amie lui confirma une nouvelle fois qu'il n'aurait aucun regret une fois tout cela terminé. C'était une responsabilité qu'il assumerait jusqu'au bout sans aucun problème.

\- Heiji..., continuait la jeune fille d'une voix trainante entrecoupée de soupirs. Pourquoi ?

Son insistance commençait très légèrement à l'agacer. Il la coucha doucement sur le matelas et entrepris de la recouvrir de langoureux baisers. Le petit jeu continua ainsi plusieurs minutes durant, elle, répétant sans cesse la même question et lui, l'ignorant et redoublant d'efforts pour lui prodiguer ses caresses. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas que Kazuha tenait tant que ça à connaitre la réponse de Heiji. Elle avait été surprise et touchée de voir qu'il portait son talisman. Tout le reste n'était finalement que de la pure curiosité. Et le jeune homme avait mis une telle insistance à ne pas lui répondre, qu'elle avait simplement poursuivi le jeu de l'entêtement jusque-là. Uniquement pour voir lequel des deux allait céder le premier. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de fois, l'irritation l'emporta. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il lui susurra la réponse à l'oreille.

Six mots. Six petits mots qu'il avait lancé innocemment dans le but de faire taire sa curiosité. Six mots sincères mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire avant. Six mots qu'elle n'osait presque plus espérer entendre. Au moment où elle les entendit quelque chose bascula en elle. Hattori Heiji le réalisa également. Ou tout du moins, il le sentit au travers du corps et des réactions de la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, l'attira à lui, le caressa doucement, se mit à explorer de manière gourmande chaque parcelle de son corps éveillant chez lui des sensations nouvelles. Leurs jeans rejoignirent bientôt les autres vêtements au sol. Le dernier rempart de la raison venait de s'effondrer chez la lycéenne. Il comprit que Kazuha était en train de se donner à lui... toute entière... Alors, il sombra à son tour...

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Apres de longues années de tergiversation sur le sujet, je suis aujourd'hui disposée à publier Night Call dans son intégralité. La partie publique sera rated T dans un premier temps mais la seconde partie sera publiée sous le filtre M.  
Sérieusement, cette fic est un magnifique exemple de Plot What Plot ? donc il faut aimer le genre. Mais depuis 10 ans, c'est LA fic qui m'a valu le plus de demandes puisque – même si elle est loin d'être une de mes meilleures histoires – elle semble avoir suscité l'intérêt et la curiosité des lecteurs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la fin XD

 **PARTIE 2**

 **CHAPITRE X**

 _« Pourquoi tu portes ton talisman autour du cou aujourd'hui ? Heiji, dis-le-moi ! »_

Les mots resonnaient encore à l'esprit de Kazuha. Sa réponse avait été certes abrupte mais n'en était pas moins sincère. Elle lui avait fait basculer la raison...

Hattori Heiji ne pouvait pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Il avait exprimé ses sentiments en six mots quand la plupart des gens le faisaient seulement en trois. Mais pour la jeune fille, ce n'était qu'un détail, aussi anodin que son premier baiser volé dans l'ascenseur. Au moins, même pour ces choses-là, il restait lui-même jusqu'au bout...

 _« Parce que je t'aime, idiote ! »_

Ils avaient sombré ensemble...

Quand leur exploration les mena réciproquement à la dernière barrière de vêtements qui recouvraient leur corps, Heiji n'eut pas besoin d'attendre d'accord silencieux de la jeune femme pour continuer ses caresses. Si au premier abord, le lycéen avait eu vent du fait que les hommes ne pouvaient pas mentir en amour contrairement aux femmes, il fut toutefois convaincu au contact avec le tissu qui recouvrait l'intimité de sa compagne que cette dernière ne pouvait pas feindre son désir en cet instant. Légèrement en émoi face à cette découverte, le détective fut quelques instants à cours d'initiative. Mais la voix de Kazuha le suppliant d'aller plus loin mit un terme à ses hésitations.

Après cela il mit beaucoup de cœur et d'ouvrage à satisfaire la soif de son amie. Mais cette soif, loin de tarir, gonflait continuellement. Il la percevait au travers de ses mouvements de nuque, de dos, de bassin mais aussi de ses soupirs tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres. A sentir de la sorte sa chaleur, sa moiteur et son parfum intime mêlé de sueur, Heiji se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus retenir son ardeur plus longtemps. Car maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin touchée et caressée, il était envahi pas un désir encore plus fort et indicible que les précédents. Celui de la faire sienne, la posséder, la savoir à lui seul et à personne d'autre. Noyé sous l'effet aphrodisiaque des gémissements de sa compagne, il n'arrivait même pas à avoir honte du cheminement de ses pensées. Il se demandait juste ce qu'elle pouvait elle-même penser en cet instant précis.

\- Kazuha... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

La jeune femme se cambra une nouvelle fois sous le plaisir que les doigts de son compagnon lui prodiguaient à l'intérieur de ses reins. Elle sentait le feu de ses entrailles la dévorer et savait que si Heiji continuait ce petit jeu trop longtemps, ce feu finirait par exploser brutalement d'ici peu. Seulement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne voulait pas atteindre seule le chemin de la volupté. C'est pourquoi elle tendit une main vers son bassin bien décidée à lui faire partager le même plaisir. Mais voyant les efforts qu'elle soulevait pour essayer de l'atteindre, il lui bloqua gentiment le bras.

\- Heiji, protesta-t-elle haletante, moi aussi j'ai envie de ...

Mais un doigt venait de se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi faire encore un peu.

\- Mmmm... Mais et toi ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de...

\- Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. J'aurai largement de quoi satisfaire ma faim tout à l'heure.

Le jeune detective de l'Ouest tenait une certaine fierté à ce que les choses se déroulent de manière équitable. Il savait, par ses discussions avec ses camarades de classes qui étaient plus expérimentés en la matière, que le plaisir de la femme ne venait pas aussi rapidement que celui de l'homme. C'est pourquoi, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour le réaliser, il concentrait tous ses efforts afin de pouvoir emmener sa compagne le plus loin possible vers le sommet de la volupté avant de tenter le grand saut. Après tout, ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici, il était donc hors de question qu'ils n'arrivent pas au bout ensemble. Il voulait partager cela jusqu'à la fin, jouir avec elle. Il attendait donc de la sentir au bord du gouffre pour sauter avec elle. Le moment ne tarda plus très longtemps.

\- Heiji, je ne ... vais plus tenir...

\- Ok, laisse-moi juste deux secondes.

Il consentit enfin à retirer sa main de l'intimité de la jeune fille et chercha à tâtons le préservatif qu'il avait auparavant retiré de la poche du jean de son amie et posé à proximité. Kazuha, dont le désir était proche de son paroxysme se rapprocha du jeune homme et promena ses doigts fins sur la musculature des cuisses de son amant. Quand une minute plus tard il fut prêt, il coucha à nouveau la jeune femme sous lui et lui écarta doucement les jambes.

\- Kazuha, écoute-moi. Es-tu vraiment certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière si tu dis oui.

\- Je le sais. Mais je le veux aussi. Je suis venue ici pour faire la paix après tout...

Et comme s'il attendait un signe d'elle, Kazuha posa les mains sur les avant-bras du jeune homme et ferma les yeux.

 _« Faire la paix. »_

Dans la tête du détective, un déclic se produisit. Il tenait enfin la clé du mystère. Ce qui avait poussé Kazuha à aller aussi loin... Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées plus tôt dans la soirée, pourtant innocentes, devenait devant le fait accompli la plus sournoise des invitations. Était-ce un lapsus qu'avait fait son esprit ? Car bien sûr, lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses mots, son envie d'elle était déjà bien présente. Il avait cru sceller la tentation en lui transmettant l'objet de leur discorde mais il n'avait en fait fait que l'aviver. Et Kazuha déjà fortement ébranlée n'avait fait que céder... Heiji la regarda encore une fois intensément avant de se noyer une bonne fois pour toute en elle.

La surprise de la première sensation fut vite remplacée par la douleur lorsque le jeune homme rencontra la virginité de la lycéenne. Elle referma ses ongles dans la chair de son compagnon. Son visage se crispa. Malgré toute la douceur que Heiji mettait pour ne pas la blesser, Kazuha eu mal. Elle serra les dents. Ses sourcils froncés le firent alors hésiter. Il s'arrêta.

\- Kazuha... Tu es sure...

\- NE T'ARRETE PAS ! Je suis venue ici pour aller au bout. S'il te plait ne t'arrête pas.

Il la regarda un peu interdit. Elle avait toujours les sourcils fronces et attendait. Heiji ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Et avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable, il emporta définitivement le voile de sa virginité. Au-delà, ils sombrèrent ensemble dans un abime de volupté et de plaisir. Il l'accompagna au fond de ce gouffre de sensations, là où le temps ne comptait plus, ou plus rien d'autre n'existait... Main dans la main, doigts entremêlés, lèvres contre lèvres, peau laiteuse contre peau halée... Toujours plus loin... Jusqu'à la lumière...

 _« Parce que je t'aime idiote ! »_

\- Je t'aime aussi, ... Heiji.

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Apres de longues années de tergiversation sur le sujet, je suis aujourd'hui disposée à publier Night Call dans son intégralité. La partie publique sera rated T dans un premier temps mais la seconde partie sera publiée sous le filtre M.  
Sérieusement, cette fic est un magnifique exemple de Plot What Plot ? donc il faut aimer le genre. Mais depuis 10 ans, c'est LA fic qui m'a valu le plus de demandes puisque – même si elle est loin d'être une de mes meilleures histoires – elle semble avoir suscité l'intérêt et la curiosité des lecteurs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la fin XD

 **PARTIE 2**

 **CHAPITRE 11 - Epilogue**

\- C'est ta mère Heiji! Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Cria-t-elle en direction de la porte dans le coin de la chambre.

Le jeune homme lui répondit sans sortir de la salle de bain :

\- Ce qu'on va leur dire ? Mais la vérité voyons !

Le visage de Kazuha pâlit immédiatement.

\- ... La vérité ?... Tu plaisantes ?

\- Absolument pas.

Et il lui adressa un clin d'œil tout en s'emparant du téléphone. Kazuha le regarda faire d'un air inquiet.

Allo ?

 _Allo ? Heiji ? Ou est-ce que vous êtes passés ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas de partir sans manger. Il y quelque chose qui ne va pas ?_

« Oie ! Et toi, tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils 2 heures après qu'il soit parti ? »

Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 _Vous êtes où ? Les parents de Kazuha vont bientôt rentrer chez eux et ils aimeraient savoir si tu pouvais la déposer directement en passant ?_

Bien sûr, pas de problème. On va encore faire un tour et on rentre.

Kazuha fronça les sourcils.

 _Encore un tour_?

Oui, à la grande roue du Tempozan.

Cette fois, elle écarquilla complétement les yeux.

 _Ha d'accord ! Soit prudent en rentrant. Et surtout soit gentil avec Kazuha._

He, ça va ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Allez à tout à l'heure.

Quand il eut raccroché, sa meilleure amie le foudroya d'un regard accusateur.

Alors toi ! Je croyais que tu voulais leur dire la vérité mais je vois que tu n'en as pas eu le courage...

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiote ! J'ai dit la vérité. Allez rhabille toi, je t'emmène au Tempozan. On peut avoir des tickets jusqu'à 21h30. On a juste le temps d'arriver pour le dernier tour de la soirée.

Hein ? ... mais et la chambre ?

Bah, tant pis... on reviendra ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire espiègle.

La soirée se termina sans encombre après un tour dans la plus grande roue du Japon. Leurs parents respectifs ne leurs firent aucune remarque quant à leur comportement les jours qui suivirent. Cela fit bien les affaires des deux lycéens qui avaient de toutes nouvelles préoccupations à l'esprit.

La seule chose qu'ils ne surent pas avant très longtemps, c'est le coup de fil que Shizuka Hattori avait reçu dans la soirée. Un collègue et ami de son mari, M. Otaki, les avait dérangés pour demander des précisions au sujet d'une enquête en cours. Puis il avait ajouté sur le ton de la conversation au sujet de l'affaire sur laquelle travaillait Heizo:

 _En fait au début, je croyais que le meurtre avait eu lieu au Hilton ! Comme c'est ce qu'ils disaient à la télé..._

Ah bon ? Moi aussi je pensais que c'était au Hilton, répondit elle en réfléchissant.

 _Enfin, comme j'ai vu le p'tit Heiji et la p'tite Kazuha entrer au Granvia, je pense que l'affaire va être vite résolue._

...

 _Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais finir de taper ces rapports. Passez une bonne soirée..._

Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Otaki han.

Immédiatement après ce coup de téléphone, elle était retournée dans le salon et avait demandé à son mari :

Dis, Heizo...

Oui ?

L'affaire des trois meurtres en série d'Umeda, elle a eu lieu à quel hôtel ?

L'hôtel Hilton, pourquoi ?

... Oh ! Pour rien !...

Et elle repartit à la cuisine finir la vaisselle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

FIN.


End file.
